Getting the Girl
by LaFanta
Summary: Emily is a prissy model who always gets what she wants. Alison is a down to earth chef that is just trying to be happy. I decided to switch their personalities, because why not. Anyways, I suck at summaries...so we'll see what happens. Maybe we'll all be surprised...
1. Chapter 1

Emily

Emily stared into the mirror of her room and contemplated her face. Were those wrinkles, she pondered, as she ran her fingers over her forehead. She dismissed the thought after deciding it was only because she was scrutinizing so much that her brows had furrowed. Of course _she_ didn't have wrinkles. She was Emily Fields, twenty-four year old swimsuit model, she could not have any wrinkles at her age. That would be preposterous.

Walking to her closet, she wondered what her friends had planned for tonight. It was her birthday after all. Emily hadn't said anything to her friends, but she was really hoping that they were going to that new five star that opened next to the theater. She decided that for the time being, she would wear her favorite pink romper. It was a nice spring day after all, might as well enjoy it.

After finishing her makeup and hair, she grabbed a pair of heels and a handbag and danced down the stairs aiming for the kitchen. She pulled open the cupboard and stared, deciding on a banana and a granola bar. She walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out an orange juice. After closing it, she made a note on the white board for Wanda, " _Need more food…and OJ, Thanks! –Em"_

For Emily, the only downside to the weekends was that she gave Wanda the days off. She missed her when she wasn't there. The petite old woman had become like family to her, she certainly took better care of her than her family did.

Her phone began buzzing and she answered to a loud voice " _Happy Birthday, Emmmmmm"_ it was her best friend Hanna.

Hanna, at the age of twenty one, had become a very high end fashion designer. Now at the age of twenty four, Hanna was living on top of the world. She was a spunky blonde, with a loud personality that screamed _Fun._ At least that's what the last interview said about her.

"EM! HAPPY BIRTHDAY! OMG so tonight is going to be so much fun. But um…a lot of people cancelled…I know, they suck. BUT fear not, you have me! And I will so make tonight the best night ever! Trust me on that one. Anyways! Wanna go shopping?"

Emily hadn't really listened to anything after hearing that everyone had cancelled. Her mood instantly sank. She plopped on the couch next to her cat, who upon being disturbed let out a gargled meow.

She was snapped back to reality when she heard her name, remembering she was still on the phone she replied, "Sorry Han, what was that?"

"I asked if you wanted to go shopping, for tonight. I have big plans for you, missy!" Hanna exclaimed.

"Oh, yeah sure thing. I'm ready when you are, Han," the brunette replied.

"Good, get outside, bitch. I'm already here. Love ya!" The blonde hung up.

Emily shook her head and smiled, grabbing her wallet and handbag, she ran out to meet Hanna for a day of shopping.

Ali

The timer beeped and Alison DiLaurentis rushed to silence it. She loved cooking, but the sound of the restaurant's timers drove her insane. She pulled the cupcake pan out and set them on the cooling shelf.

"Hey, Joel! Here's the next dozen," she called over to her coworker.

The two had been tasked with catering the high end party tonight. Apparently it was some model's birthday and the boss wanted his two most competent workers on the job.

Alison wouldn't admit it, but she was secretly excited about the party. She liked the prospect of being surrounded by a bunch of attractive people all night.

She was so caught up in her daydream that she didn't notice Joel by her side.

Startled, she exclaimed, "Holy shit, Joel, you gotta stop doing that!"

"Well, darling, you need to stop zoning out," he flashed her a brilliant smile.

Joel was lean and tall, with thick curly black hair, and startling green eyes. Alison would have wanted him, were it not for the fact that he was the gayest guy that she knew.

She laughed and playfully shoved his shoulders, "You're a punk. You know that?"

He smirked, "Oh, but you know you love me."

She looked at her best friend and shook her head, returning to the mix station to create the last batch of cupcakes.

"So this party tonight, did you hear who it's for?" Joel called from the icing station.

"No, who is it?" She replied.

"Emily Fields," he said with a slight excitement to his voice.

The bag of flour that had been in Alison's hands dropped, creating a big, white, powdery mess all over the kitchen floor. She looked up and him with shock in her eyes and gasped.

"No way! THE Emily Fields? As in tall, sexy, tanned beauty who struts around in swimsuits? That Emily Fields?" she interrogated the bemused man.

"Well, do you know any other Emily Fields that is also a model? I didn't think so. Now I know you have a huge crush on her, but keep it in your pants, girly. And we need to clean up this mess," he laughed at the poor, starstruck girl.

Alison had had a crush on Emily Fields since her first appearance on Alison's favorite magazine, Vogue. She fell in love instantly and read the exclusive interview so many times she had it subjected to memory. Emily Fields was her very first crush that was a female, the most eye-opening crush she had ever encountered. She spent hours on youtube watching interviews and fashion shows featuring her favorite model.

"Do you think I could get her autograph tonight?" Alison wondered out loud.

Joel looked up at her and smiled at his love struck friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so I don't know how many of the readers for this one read Forgiveness, but I'll add my authors note to this one too. I wanted to apologize for the delay. Changing commands and setting up a living situation have been super stressful and I haven't found the time for these until now. Anyways, I hope you like this new chapter.

Emily

"Come on, Hanna, tell me where we are going?" Emily begged excitedly from behind a blind fold.

"Em, calm down. Trust me on this one okay? So we are here, but you need to stay put. Ralph will be here with you, so STAY PUT AND ABSOLUTELY NO PEEKING," she enunciated the last words.

Hanna went inside the restaurant and told all of their friends to be quiet and that she was bringing Emily in now.

She ran back out to the car to find Emily bouncing anxiously in her seat. After having a good laugh at the actual six year old, she grabbed her by elbow and pulled the tall brunette out.

"Ok, I'm going to lead you. You better not peek or so help me, I will end you," Hanna threatened.

Hanna led the blind folded girl into the dining area that was roped off for this party specifically.

The blindfold was dropped and a large group of Emily's closest friends screamed surprise. There was at least seventy people here. The entire staff of vogue that she worked with on the daily, her good friends Aria and Spencer, and several of the models that she worked with. Champagne bottles were opened and people laughed and cheered at the surprised look upon the models face. Photos were taken and Emily was thankful that she looked good tonight. She knew she always looked good, but tonight she had taken the effort to look _extra_ good. Emily was dressed in a sexy red cocktail dress that complimented her skin tone perfectly. Her hair was done up to perfection, having visited her favorite stylist, Lola, who was also present. Her heels were to die for, the newest from _Louis Vuitton_. She looked perfect in the simplest of terms.

"Oh my gosh, you guys! This is so awesome! Thank you so much! Hanna, where'd you go?" The brunette spun around to find her best friend staring at her and recording her reaction.

"Hanna, oh my gosh, I love you so much!" The brunette swooped the blonde into a hug.

Finally the brunette looked around and took in the actual room, she didn't recognize it.

"I bet you're wondering where we are, so you know that new five-star we saw the other day? The one by the theater? Well, welcome to _Pelizzo_! I knew you wouldn't admit it that you wanted your party here, but I am your best friend, I know you too well, sweet heart," Hanna sang, "So over to the right, that's the bar. And that's the bartender that I am taking home tonight for sure. Then over there, to the left of the bar is the cupcake display, they did a good job at making a portrait out of cupcakes, that's impressive. To the left of those, are the gifts. Then, through those doors across the room is the kitchen, where the two sweetest chefs ever and their team are finishing up preparing the main entrée for tonight. The bathrooms are over to the right of the kitchen door there," the blonde finished up the mini tour.

Emily smiled at her and pulled her over to the bar for a cocktail, "You know Hanna, you actually surprised me. I am so thankful for you. This is a seriously rockin' birthday, babe. I can't thank you enough," Emily thanked her friend again.

"Oh come on, as if people would _actually_ cancel on Emily Fields birthday, I can't believe you actually bought that," the blonde laughed at her.

Emily and Hanna finished their drinks, then the brunette went around and thanked the guests that showed up while Hanna stayed and chatted up the cute bartender. Soon enough a tall male chef came out and announced that the entrée would be served shortly and everyone should take their seats. Emily took her seat next to Hanna and that's when the brunette saw her.

The chef that entered the room as she sat down was stunning. The most beautiful girl that Emily had ever laid eyes on. As she got closer, Emily let her eyes roll over her body. Through the form fitting uniform, she could tell the chef was beautiful underneath the clothes. When the blonde got to her, she pulled her warm brown eyes up to meet the blonde's ocean blue eyes. Emily smirked at the blonde chef and raised an eyebrow suggestively. A light pink filled the cheeks of the blonde as she placed the plate in front of the model.

"H-Here is your meal M-Ms.F-Fields," the blonde stuttered cutely, she was nervous and Emily liked that.

"You can call me Emily, honey," the model said as she eyed the blonde curiously.

After clearing her throat and taking a deep breath, "This is the Ratatouille and grilled chicken, as requested via your friend. I...uh...I hope you enjoy it…Emily," she finished with a small smile, a deep blush, and scurried back to the kitchen to grab more plates.

Emily was definitely interested now, as her eyes followed the blonde back into the kitchen. She felt a nudge in her side and looked over to see Hanna with an all knowing smile.

Emily was not publicly out about her sexual preference, but Hanna had always known, ever since the day they met. Hanna had what she liked to call "gay-dar".

"What?" Emily asked her friend.

"You think she's cute, don't you? I saw the way you were undressing that girl with your eyes, I mean you were practically drooling," Hanna whispered at her while trying not to laugh.

"Oh shut up, Hanna. Can you blame me? She is the most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on. I want her," Emily explained, her voice going rough.

"What? More beautiful than me?" Hanna gasped, faking insult.

Emily just shook her head at her silly friend and scanned the crowd for the beautiful chef. When her eyes finally landed on the blonde, Emily was not surprised to find the blue eyes already on her. She cocked an eyebrow again and the blonde looked away.

Emily excused herself from the table and made her way over to the blonde who was looking busy organizing the champagne glasses. Emily watched for a few seconds before clearing her throat.

A glass slipped through the blondes hand but Emily caught it for her and placed it back in her hand, holding her own hand over the chef's for a second longer than normal.

"So, you know my name. Now what is your name, beautiful?" Emily asked the quivering blonde

Raising her eyes, they locked eye contact, "My name is Alison DiLaurentis. It's a pleasure to meet you -"

Emily cut her off, "If I recall correctly I asked you to call me Emily, did I not?"

Alison smirked, "My apologies, Emily, It's truly a pleasure to meet you. How are you liking the party?"

Emily looked the girl up and down, and with a smug look on her face said, "Well, the service is great. There's also some very attractive people here," she checked Alison out again, "Maybe I'll get lucky tonight," she finished with a wink, making the end sound almost like a question and walked back towards her table.


	3. AN

So...my computer crashed and all the prewritten chapters I had been working on for both of my stories have been deleted...it's pretty irritating to be honest. I think I am done with this little stint on here. Though, I have another Emison story I had been working on, on actual paper, that I might just type up and put on wattpad. Anyways...sorry bout that. I might rewrite some chapters for these two...but they won't be as good as what I had saved up. but hmm...let me know what you think. My username on Wattpad is LaFantaa


End file.
